


growing pains

by demonbunny



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU- a/b/o universe, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also set around MITB 2019 or kinda before that, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BASICALLY Dean gets them both pregnant, Doctor Visits, Kayfabe Compliant, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Seth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Scenting, Timeline What Timeline, and he loves them, beta roman, first multi chaptered fic on here and I don't know how to tag, mentions of AEW and other promotions, there's going to be a lot of smut in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: It was in the tail end of spring, close to the summertime when the mating season had gotten to all three of them. Dean was starting to branch out after being released from his contract while his boys traveled the roads- separately on the different brands.And Dean thought everything was fine until he got a call from AJ of all people.





	1. Mating season

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back from the dead and getting back into writing. I had writer's block for a while and couldn't quite finish any projects I started. But, I am back with another wrestling kink meme fill. I promised to write this about 4 months ago and I'm finally finished the first half of it. It's gonna be a full four chapters, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The original prompt: (https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=591015#cmt591015)   
> Dean is a /very/ virile alpha. He’s gotten omega Seth pregnant, and somehow managed to knock up Roman despite Roman’s beta status (in this universe it isn’t unheard of just extremely rare for beta males to become pregnant) Dean loves both his mates, and showers them with affection, love, lots of gifts, and plenty of sex. Just want Dean caring and loving on his two pregnant mates, giving them lots of attention and making sure he’s keeping them safe, comfortable, and happy.

When the three of them reunited, they were all on cloud nine. Their dynamics were still intact after all their time apart. Roman was the calm and cool beta while Dean was still the hothead Alpha that was ready to kill anyone who tried to attack what was his; and Seth was still the excitable Omega that was more than happy to go along with anything their reckless Alpha wanted to do.

It was in the tail end of spring, close to the summertime when the mating season had gotten to all three of them. Dean was starting to branch out after being released from his contract while his boys traveled the roads- separately on the different brands.

And Dean thought everything was fine until he got a call from AJ of all people.

“God- thank god you answered, man. We got a big problem,” he said, the omega sounding more distressed than anything. Dean furrowed his brows at that. “What’s the problem?” he asked in confusion. “Seth went into his heat in the middle of a match!” AJ said, voice raising.

Dean’s heart dropped almost immediately as soon as he said that, and his alpha instincts took over. Fuck- fuck, he knew Seth was surrounded by nothing but Alphas now on Raw alone and without Roman there to protect him, he knew all the Alphas would come flocking to him. Even if he was mated.

“Shit- shit, I shoulda known this was coming, I’m driving there now,” at this point he didn’t care how far away they might have been. He knew he had to come for his Omega and get him away from any possible harm.

“I got him covered for now- he’s staying with Sami and I until you get here,” that admittedly calmed Dean for the moment. At least he knew the Omega and Beta would team up together to keep any alpha away from Seth.

“Alright- y’all better keep your grubby lil’ paws off of him until I get there,” he griped, a low growl rumbling low in his chest before he hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys, hopping in his car quickly, hauling ass down the road to wherever they were for their live show that specific night.

Along the way, he managed to call Roman, having him on speaker. “We got a fuckin’ problem, Ro, a big problem,” was his greeting to him.

“What’s going on now?”

“Our boy’s gone into heat,” he didn’t waste any time beating around the bush, getting right to the point.

“Fuck- fuck- this isn’t good, are you on your way to him right now?”

“Of fuckin’ course I am, we gotta get to him quick and keep him away from all those assholes,” he felt himself already getting tense and worked up at the idea of _anyone_ going near Seth when he was in this state.

“Hey- be careful driving, getting yourself pulled over ain’t gonna solve anything,” Roman was immediately soothing him, and Dean couldn’t help but listen, taking a deep breath and sighing. “You’re right- you’re right,” he grumbled. “Start drivin’ though, big dog, I’m gonna need you there.”

He could hear the sound of shuffling and rustling around. “Alright- alright, I’m coming, I’ll be there soon, Uce,” he assured Dean.

Eventually they had hung up the phone and Dean drove like a mad man to the location that AJ had sent to him.

He eventually got there a few hours later in the middle of the night, barreling through the lobby, coming to the front desk, gruffly demanding for the room number that Seth Rollins was in. The lady wasn’t willing to budge, staring at him with an unwavering gaze as she replied. “That is private information, Sir.” Dean gritted his teeth and he dug into his pockets and he pulled out the first bill he could find which happened to be a fifty.

“I’m Dean Ambrose and need to see him,” he said, lowering his voice, slipping the bill over the desk to her. Her expression was blank and stoic as she took the bill and turned her eyes down to type a few things into the computer before grabbing a specific room key. “Room 348,” she said, eyes looking around to make sure there were no higher-ups hiding before she slid it over to him.

“Enjoy your stay, Mister Ambrose.”

Dean just nodded his head to her, and he turned on his heel quickly, thankful to know it was the same floor that AJ told them they were on. Just a few doors down actually. He stopped at the specific number that AJ had texted him and he gave a few loud brisk knocks, being able to hear the distinct whine and pleased noises of his omega, knowing them well enough.

 _“It’s him- he’s here, let me-“_ he was quickly cut off by AJ.

 _“Don’t move, I ain’t trying to get all the damn alphas on this floor crowding at my door,”_ he told Seth quickly, sounding annoyed more than anything.

That drew a growl out of Dean before he could stop himself, leaning against the door jamb, knocking for a third time. “Answer the fuckin’ door, Styles,” he demanded through the door before he could stop himself, the alpha in him screaming and clawing at his insides knowing that his omega was in need and was just behind the door waiting for him.

AJ opened the door a second later and he had a look of exhaustion and irritation across his face. “He’s all yours Pal, he hasn’t shut up for a second since we got here,” he said. But it all fell on deaf ears in that very moment; Dean shoved past him quickly making his way over to Seth who was just dressed in a pair of basketball shorts. His hair was matted, and his olive skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, staring right up at Dean with those big brown eyes that could melt anyone.

“Alpha,” he groaned, his chest heaving as his breathing quickened. Dean’s brain went on autopilot and he scooped Seth up in his arms and he kissed him deeply, licking into his mouth as soon as Seth’s lips parted in a pleased gasp.

The pheromones were radiating off Seth tenfold and that drew disgusted groans from the other two alphas. “Okay- out- out you two!” AJ said immediately, hitting Dean in the back with Seth’s duffel bag to draw them apart. Dean’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide as he turned to face AJ for a moment, blinking at him slowly as if he was speaking a foreign language. “One sec,” he said gruffly before he set Seth down.

That made the Omega whine and squirm, reaching out for Dean. Dean immediately shushed him, and he slipped off his thin hoodie and he slid it around Seth’s shoulders, engulfing the omega in the Alpha’s scent, causing him to relax in the slightest.

“Alright, we should be good, come on,” he lifted Seth up to his feet and he had the Omega lean on him as he took his duffel bag onto one shoulder. He had to practically drag him down the hall due to him going slack, busying himself with nuzzling into Dean and licking along the expanse of his neck.

Dean groaned, his instincts telling him to tackle Seth and mount him in the middle of the hallway. He had to use every ounce of his self-control to make it down the hall only a few feet to his room. As soon as he managed to get the door opened, he was throwing the bag to the side quickly and lifting Seth up into his arms. He kicked the door shut without thinking, immediately moving him to the bed, throwing the hoodie off that he hadn’t bothered zipping up.

“Wha- What about Ro? Where’s Ro?” Seth managed out, breathless, his chest heaving.

“Fuck- he’s- he’s on his way, baby,” he swallowed and tried to avoid breathing through his nose as he quickly sent the text to Roman giving him the room number before carelessly tossing his phone to the side.

As soon as he did, Dean was on top of Seth and the Omega was panting and keening, rolling his hips up into Dean’s. Dean managed to slide Seth’s shorts and boxers off with a little fumbling. He then grabbed Seth by his hips and turned him onto his hands and knees, a position that Seth seemed to take to naturally, adjusting the pillows underneath him, getting comfortable with his face pressed into one pillow and the other pillow positioned under his hips. His ass was raised up in the perfect presenting position for Dean.

Just watching him made Dean ache, his cock hard and curving against his lower stomach as soon as he released it from the confines of his sweatpants.

He managed to ignore it as soon as he set his eyes on the slick leaking out of Seth and sliding down the back of his thighs. He leaned in and spread his cheeks without any hesitation, his tongue swiping along his slick hole, teasing the rosy pucker with broad, flat strokes of his tongue. He continued, teasing him until he was able to slip the tip of his tongue past the first tight ring of muscle. It didn’t take long to have Seth grinding back against his tongue, wanton moans and whimpers escaping him.

He eventually moved to slide one finger inside of him along with his tongue, starting to stretch him open. That drew louder moans out of Seth and he only grinded against Dean faster. “Fuck- fuck- please, please Alpha” he cried out, pleading with Dean. He added a second finger eventually, scissoring them to stretch him out, Seth’s natural slick

Dean found it hard to ignore his begging, his instincts calling to him and telling him to take care of his needy Omega. He lifted his head up and he shifted into the right position behind him, stroking his own leaking, hard cock a few times before teasing the head of his cock against his dripping wet hole. Before he even got the chance to slide inside of him, Seth rutted back against him, gasping out at the slick, hot friction of Dean’s cock rubbing in between his cheeks. Dean let out a low growl. “Fuck- look at you, baby, so eager for me,” he groaned out, moving to rest his hands on Seth’s hips, forcing him to go still.

“Fuck- fuck- I need you so bad, Alpha. Please give me your cock,” Seth moaned out, still squirming in Dean’s hold. “Shh, shh, I gotcha, baby, I gotcha,” he soothed, voice low and husky as he moved one hand down to grasp his cock. He teased the head of his cock against his entrance that was clenching around nothing, desperate and calling to him.

He breached through the initial ring of muscles, sliding inside of him until he bottomed out, groaning loudly. “Shit- shit, you feel so fuckin’ good for me baby,” he hugged his cock perfectly like he was made for him.

Seth didn’t hesitate with pressing back into him, adjusting quickly with grinding back against him.

“F- Faster, please, please, Alpha,” Seth begged, and Dean was more than willing to give him what he wanted, speeding up the pace of his thrusts, fucking him fast and deep. Seth’s hips thrusted forward, rutting against the bed sheets with each powerful thrust Dean gave, punching the breath right out of Seth each time.

The pheromones were heady in the air, intoxicating Dean even more along with the sweet noises escaping Seth.

“Need- need your knot, need your knot, please, Alpha,” he pleaded, chanting the words like a mantra as Dean continued.

He reached around Seth and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, jerking him off in quick succession that followed the pace of his thrusts. The dual sensations had Seth trembling and gasping out. “Oh- Oh god, oh god, Alpha,” he cried out. Dean instinctively pressed closer to him, his front plastered against Seth’s back. “Cum for me, come on, I know you can,” he growled out lowly against the shell of his ear.

Seth went slack underneath him, until his belly was fully pressed against the mattress, rutting against it a couple more times before he came with a strangled noise, spilling all over his lower stomach and the sheets, trembling from the intensity. Seeing him fall apart like that only made Dean let out a guttural growl, continuing to fuck him deep and hard. It wasn’t long before he found his knot swelling, catching against Seth’s rim before it locked them together.

When his knot swelled up, he leaned in and he sunk his teeth into the skin where Seth’s shoulder and neck met, breaking the skin there, making Seth whimper and soften against him.

His cum started seeping into Seth, filling him up and making Seth moan happily. “God- thank you, thank you for your knot, thank you for your knot, Alpha,” he babbled, occasionally wiggling his hips and pressing back into Dean, making him groan. “Fuck, you’re taking it so good for me,” he praised, eventually moving to where they were laying on their side, his knot keeping them locked together. The newer angle made it easier for Seth to relax, seeming sated and pliant now as he was being filled up. He stayed slumped against Dean, his eyes fluttering closed. And his knot continued to empty out inside of him until his inner alpha was satisfied.

He lost track of time, licking and kissing along Seth’s jaw and neck. Seth keened under the attention, head tilting back against him. And eventually his knot started to deflate, making it easier to slip out of Seth, looking down in between them to see Seth’s stretched hole clenching around nothing.

Seth slumped into the bed and hummed happily, letting Dean move away from the bed for him to get a wet washcloth. He came back and immediately started to clean Seth up, wiping his forehead down along with his lower stomach.

As he cleaned him up, a low hum vibrated through Seth from his chest and it made Dean smile unconsciously.

“Where- where’s Ro?” Seth eventually asked, his voice raspy. Dean hummed and moved to find his phone before he sat down next to Seth, wrapping his arm around the omega, cradling him close. The brunette eagerly accepted the affection, melting into his chest and keening happily.

Dean checked his phone and saw the most recent text from Roman.

_Ro: Fuck, it’s like I can sense something is up with you two_

_I just got into the parking lot, I’m on my way up._

That familiar hunger started to fill him again and he couldn’t stop his small grin. “He’s on his way up now,” he told Seth’s, fingers combing through his frizzy curls. Seth brightened at that and his energy started to return to him as he sat up. “Awesome,” he hummed.

There was soon a knock at the door and Dean slipped out of the bed, still completely naked as he padded towards the door. He sniffed the air for a moment and knew right away that his Beta was finally here.

He opened the door to Roman and before he could even get a sentence out, Roman was on him. He wrapped his arms around Dean and immediately buried his head into his neck, groaning lowly. It was out of character for Roman, but he could tell by his scent that he was falling into his own heat. It wasn’t as severe as Seth’s by any means, but he was still in desperate need.

Dean ran his fingers through his long locks, scratching his scalp lightly. “Hey, I gotcha, I gotcha, it’s okay,” he said soothingly, leading him to the bed. Seth was already sitting up and paying close attention to the interaction, surround Roman once Dean got him onto the bed. He immediately started kissing at Roman’s neck and pawing at his shirt, making him moan.

“Missed you Ro- missed you so much,” Seth breathed out against him, scenting him while Dean crowded his other side, nipping and sucking at the expanse of his neck. And with that, it didn’t take long for Roman to melt in between them, whimpering and moaning.

Dean moved to press Roman down into the bed and Seth easily shifted, working around the change in positions. “What- What should I do?” Seth asked Dean and Dean nearly grunted in response. But he had to force himself to use words. “Just- keep him distracted while I get him ready,” he ordered, working on getting Roman out of his jeans.

The Beta let out small huffs and whines, lifting his hips for his Alpha, making it much easier for Dean.

Once he had Roman completely naked for him, he slicked his fingers up with lube and let the cool substance rub over his hole gently. It made Roman groan low, his chest rumbling. He slid the first finger inside of him slowly and watched the way Roman went taut and pressed his forehead into Seth, groans escaping him.

“God, look at you two,” he breathed out huskily as he watched the two of them together, admiring the way Seth petted Roman’s hair and crooned gently to the bigger man.

The gentle petting kept Roman distracted from the initial stretch of each finger, making it easier for Dean to keep working his fingers inside of him. By the time he had three fingers inside of him with lube dribbling between his cheeks, Roman was a squirming and whimpering mess. “Fuck- fuck- Alpha,” he moaned out, his voice raising. “Please- please, I’m ready,” he groaned.

And fuck- fuck was it hard to say no to him when he was begging so pretty. He slipped his fingers out of his fluttering hole, watching the way it clenched around nothing, enticing Dean even more. It was such a pretty sight that Dean felt himself staring for a long moment. He snapped himself out of his daze and he slicked his cock up for good measure, knowing Roman couldn’t produce his own slick like Seth did. As eager as he was, his instincts were still telling him to not hurt his beta.

He slowly slid inside of him from behind with Roman on all fours, eyes staying locked on Roman, watching the way his back arched so beautifully, pressing back against his cock as he bottomed out inside of him.

“Ngh-oh-oh - fuck, Alpha,” Roman whimpered, head bowing. And god- that sound like fucking music to his ears. He had to still himself for a moment before starting to thrust inside of him. He was slow at first, loving every noise that escaped Roman.

But it didn’t take too long for him to start building up his pace, hands resting on Roman’s thick hips, loving the softer bits of him. “God- so pretty, you’re so pretty, baby,” he groaned out.

As Roman fell apart more and more quickly under him, Seth continued trailing his lips down Roman’s neck and arms, keening lowly into his skin, wriggling around and rutting down into the sheets while laying down belly first perpendicular to Roman.

Dean moved and he reached one hand out to keep skin to skin contact with Seth while his other hand rested on Roman’s lower back, keeping himself anchored to thrust deep inside of Roman more powerfully, eventually finding his prostate and hitting it at the right angle.

As soon as he found the sweet spot, Roman’s hips stuttered forward, buckling against the rumpled bed sheets. “God- gonna- gonna come, fuck,” Roman gasped out as Seth continued to nip and suck on Roman’s jaw, moaning against him. That only made Dean thrust more roughly, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Come on- come on, baby, I gotcha, I gotcha,” Dean coaxed, wanting to see him fall apart under him untouched.

And before he knew it, Roman did exactly that and nearly collapsed on the bed, cumming with a small whimper. He was a lot quieter compared to Seth, but still sweet when he came nonetheless. It made him thrust deep inside of him a few more times before he felt his knot swelling, catching against his rim when he thrusted in, locking them together.

Roman gasped out and groaned shakily, slumping and panting. “So- so good,” he breathed out. Dean scrambled and rested his hands on either side of Roman to keep himself from collapsing over, his cum seeping inside of Roman and filling him up until his lower stomach bulged ever so slightly.

He stayed in place, making sure to not move, knowing any small movement would make Roman whimper. And thankfully- thankfully his knot didn’t last as long as he thought it would, eventually slipping out of him after about ten minutes or so. As he slipped out of him, Roman slumped even more against the bed, laying down fully spread out on the bed.

“That- that was so good,” he slurred out with a blissed out smile on his face, eyes closing. Seth leaned in and nuzzled into Roman’s hair, kissing over the silky strands, letting out a low hum. “Mmm, it’s gonna be a long week,” he giggled, peeking up at Dean with a playful smile. Dean was catching his breath when his eyes locked with Seth’s. He grinned widely, tongue poking out. “Man, I’m more than ready for it,” he assured him, leaning over and pulling the Omega into a deep kiss, cupping his jaw.


	2. Doctor, doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within a couple weeks, both Roman and Seth are getting sick and can barely make it through house shows night to night.

After they got through their heat week, the three of them sadly had to part and go their separate ways. Seth seemed tentative about it, clinging to Dean the entire time before he had to leave for the airport. And that wasn’t abnormal for him per se, ever since Dean left in April, Seth was always weary about leaving their shared home in Las Vegas.

And _then_ his debut rolled around. And he was riding on a high, excited and eager for his new beginning with the newer company. He was happy and excited, making his way home later in that night after the celebrating was over.

The lights were noticeably on when he pulled up and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Last time he had checked, Roman and Seth were both traveling.

He was slow about approaching the front door, sniffing the air for any signs of who could be in the house. He went for the doorknob, slowly jiggling it and seeing it was already unlocked. With his senses on high alert, he opened the door and froze immediately.

The scent of his upset Omega hit him like a freight train and his stomach dropped.

That wasn’t good. He was home early, and he knew that meant something must have happened.

“Seth?” Dean called out tentatively, following the scent. As he got closer to their bedroom, he could make out the barely audible whimpers coming from the Omega. His heart dropped at the pitiful noise and he pushed the door opened quickly.

His heart clenched at the sight of Seth curled up in a ball, clinging to one of Dean’s hoodies with his eyes closed tight. He immediately lurched forward and was on the bed, looming over Seth and checking over Seth. “Baby,” he said, shaking him gently. Seth sniffled and he just let out a whine, reaching out for Dean and curling a hand into his t-shirt.

“I- I got sent home for the week,” he eventually spoke, taking a deep, shaky breath. Dean frowned at that and the fact that Seth was sweating quite noticeably, and his complexion was pale. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, the worry quite clear in his voice. “I kept getting sick,” Seth told him sadly, his eyes fluttering closed. Dean reached to brush the sweat matted hair out of Seth’s eyes and as soon as he did, he noticed the way the Omega’s body relaxed. “Sick? You were puking or something?” he prodded gently, and Seth’s eyes fluttered opened at the question, just nodding simply. “Yeah,” he let out a breath. “Passed out in the middle of warm-ups earlier with Cesaro,” he told him.

Dean tensed at that and he had to suck in a sharp breath to keep himself composed. He could sense that Seth was running high on emotions and Dean getting upset would only make things worse. After taking that long moment, he finally spoke. “We’ll get you to the doctor tomorrow,” he promised him, leaning in to kiss his forehead before leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

That drew a soft keen out of Seth and he responded happily, turning onto his back and wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean easily leaned into him and when their lips parted, he rubbed his nose against Seth’s. “Your stomach still hurting?” he asked him softly, one hand coming to trace down his side, stopping right at his hip and squeezing gently. “No- not too much,” Seth hummed.

“Good, let’s go shower,” he said, coaxing Seth to get out of the bed. And luckily Seth was a bit more pliant, easily following him into the shower, clinging to him.

Once they were in the shower, Dean noticed something different in Seth’s scent, it had a sweet, artificial strawberry edge to the natural, woodsy scent. Something had changed- something had changed in the short time they had been apart, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from wondering.

He found himself zoning out, snapping out of his daze when he felt Seth insistently rubbing against him, kissing along the expanse of his neck. He groaned low and ran his fingers through Seth’s dark locks, scratching at his scalp lightly. “Mmm, you really missed me, huh?” he asked him teasingly with a low chuckle. Seth peeked up at him and he grinned, nodding simply and leaning his head up to peck Dean’s lips gently. “I always miss you now,” he said honestly, and Dean couldn’t help the way his heart swelled in response, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. “I always miss you too, baby, ain’t the same without you and Ro with me all the time,” he immediately assured him.

That bought a smile to his Omega’s face and he clung to Dean throughout the whole shower.

He got Seth dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants, leaving him shirtless due to how hot he felt. The Omega was happy and pliant under the attention, letting Dean feed him, slurping up each spoonful of soup happily. And they ended up staying up late with Dean petting his hair and cooing over him while watching some of Seth’s favorite movies.

Once he drifted off and was snoring against Dean; the alpha could finally research what the change in his scent could possibly mean.

It took him a little bit of time to load the web browser on his phone due to his lack of experience browsing the internet on a phone of all things. But he got the question typed into the search bar and froze, thumbs hovering over the screen when he scanned through the initial results.

_‘5 signs that your Omega may be pregnant’._

_‘What to expect when conceiving- Alpha and Omega Monthly’._

His eyes nearly fell out of his head at the realization- a mix of emotions hitting him all at once. He felt the initial panic, but it was quickly replaced with a feeling of pride and excitement at the realization. He was pregnant- his boy was carrying his pups.

He bit his lip and just leaned in and kissed the top of Seth’s head. “Love you so fucking much,” he mumbled into his hair before pulling the covers over them in bed, cuddling up to his back and drifting off to sleep.

\---

He woke up to the feeling and sound of Seth jumping up out of bed and running into the bathroom connected to their bedroom. His eyes fluttered opened and it took a second for his brain to function and realize what was going on.

_Shit- shit- maybe the internet was right._

He quickly hopped up out of the bed, coming into the bathroom and sitting behind him, pulling his hair out of the way as he emptied out the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He cooed gently, petting his hair and trying his best to be soothing. His alpha instincts were kicking in slowly and guiding him on what to do. He could smell the shift in his scent, his scent now carrying the bitter smell of burning wood. A sign that he was getting frustrated and upset.

Once Seth finished, he groaned and pressed his head against the rim of the toilet, his eyes closing. “God, that’s so gross,” he groaned, voice still husky and thick with sleep. Dean swallowed back the fond noise that threatened to escape him hearing him whine so cutely. “It definitely isn’t pretty,” he agreed. “But come on, let’s get you cleaned up and to the doctor,” he told him, gently coaxing him to his feet.

He stayed glued to Dean’s side, his clinginess from yesterday still in full effect.

As he fussed over Seth, getting him something to eat and getting him dressed in day clothes, that same sweet undertone to his scent returned, telling him that his Omega was calming down and was content. It made things a lot easier and thankfully- _thankfully,_ the doctor that saw Seth regularly had open slots for walk-ins today.

When he got them to the doctor’s office, his phone started to coincidentally ring and he checked it, brows furrowing in confusion when he saw it was Roman. Huh. That wasn’t normal. He answered quickly. “Ro? What’s up, you okay, babe?” he asked immediately.

“Uhm- it’s actually Bayley,” Bayley spoke, clearing her throat. “I’m here with Roman right now- he was gonna avoid calling you, but I knew you’d probably wanna be in the loop,” those words immediately filled Dean with worry and had Seth sitting up straight and looking over to Dean curiously.

“What happened?” Dean asked, his tone gruffer than he intended. Before Bayley could utter any words, there were muffled protests that stopped her. It made Dean groan. “Bayley don’t listen to him- tell me what’s going on,” he demanded.

Bayley hesitated before she let out a deep breath. “The doctor just checked up on Roman and he’s pregnant,” she blurted out, her words rushed, and Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

_Holy shit. Holy shit._

“Fuck,” he breathed out. “Can- can you watch after him for me? Watch after him till he can come home?” he asked, worry settling in his gut at the thought of his Beta being alone now with that news.

“Of course- of course I can, he scheduled a flight for tomorrow morning, I’ll make sure he’s safe and sound,” the fellow Alpha assured Dean quickly. “Thank you- thank you so much Bay,” he sighed. “We’re at the doctor for Seth now too,” he admitted to her.

Bayley let out a surprised noise at that. “Really?! Oh my god, do you think-?”

“I don’t know- probably,” he replied immediately.

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you three!” she practically squealed in excitement and Dean had to clear his throat and hide his flush because if he was honest, he was just as excited.

“Thanks, Bay, we’ll be calling Ro back once we’re done,” he promised.

“Alright, good luck.”

They ended the call and Dean turned his attention to Seth who was clearly anxious and curious. “What’s wrong with Rome? Is he okay?” he immediately asked, a slight edge of panic in his tone. “He’s good baby, he’s good,” he soothed, reaching over to gently card his fingers through his hair.

“But the doctors checked him out and they- they found out he’s pregnant,” he revealed, and Seth’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. “He- he is? How?!” he demanded in disbelief. “I- I don’t know- I guess it happened when we had the week together,” he told him sheepishly, a small smile coming across his face.

Seth’s scent seemed to shift but it was unreadable to Dean in that very moment.

“Well, that’s good,” Seth nodded, forcing a smile. Dean’s smile dropped when he looked at Seth’s expression and he let out a breath. “Come on, let’s go, no time to focus on that, we gotta get you checked out next,” he leaned in and pecked his lips gently.

Seth nodded and chewed on his lower lip, holding Dean’s hand tightly as they walked into the doctor’s office.

\--------

Dean sensed he was distressed once they were sitting in the waiting room and he rubbed his hand, leaning in and kissing over his cheek and jaw sweetly, eventually getting him to relax.

By the time they were called back, Seth’s nerves were eased, and he was clinging to Dean like he had been earlier.

He sat with the Omega through all the tests and check-up procedures, cooing to him whenever he got too tense. They were left waiting for a while once all the tests were done which made Seth more noticeably antsy, sitting on the examining bed. Dean easily moved to stand in between his legs, cupping both of his cheeks to turn his attention to him. Seth immediately focused on him and he tried his best to smile. But Dean knew better than that.

“You need to calm down, there’s nothing for you to be worrying about,” he leaned in to peck his lips a few times, talking in between each peck. “We’re gonna be good,” he reassured him. Seth let out a soft keen, returning each kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

“You promise?”

“Of course, I promise, baby,” he let his thumb graze over his jaw in the gentlest manner before he leaned in and kissed him more deeply, pressing closer to him. His tongue ran along Seth’s lower lip, immediately drawing a whimper from the Omega, his lips parting and tongue lolling out to tangle with Dean’s eagerly.

It was all too easy for him to get lost in the kiss, being able to smell Seth’s growing arousal, feeling his skin start to heat up even under the thin material of his t-shirt. They only parted when there was a knock at the door. Dean pulled back, breathless, growling low in his throat but quickly covering it with a cough when he realized it was the doctor coming back with the results. He shifted and moved to stand next to Seth with his arm still around him. Seth was still breathless and had to try to compose himself, only bowing his head.

The doctor cleared his throat and smiled politely to the two. “So- we got the results back fast and we have great news for you two,” he started out. Dean found himself getting excited at the sound of that, knowing exactly what it meant. “Oh yeah? We always love hearin’ good news, doc. What do the results say?” he asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

“Seth,” the doctor started, looking straight at the Omega. “You two are expecting,” he said after a long pause and Seth seemed to freeze up, his entire body tensing for a moment. “We- we are?” he asked softly, the disbelief clear in his voice.

The doctor gave him a smile and nodded. “You are- usually we can’t tell so soon but it seems as though you two had quite the- mating week and your Alpha is very virile,” he tried to explain to Seth the best he could. Dean smirked slightly at that. “What can I say- I always know how to get the job done,” he joked, making Seth smack him in the chest almost immediately. “Dean!” he said immediately, cheeks reddening.

Dean only laughed and kissed his cheek. “Come on, he said it himself, babe!” he said, wrapping both arms around him and kissing his temple. “Fuck- that makes me so damn happy, can’t believe you’re carrying my baby,” he cooed low to him, nuzzling close to him. Seth tried to act disgruntled but eventually found himself smiling and giggling low. “I can’t believe it either- we’re gonna be parents,” he murmured against him.

The doctor only smiled at the sight of them. “Congratulation to you two, Seth, we’re gonna grab a few information pamphlets for you and schedule regular checkups,” he told him before he disappeared and left them alone once again.

As soon as the door closed, Seth was turning in Dean’s direction fully, wrapping his arms around Dean. “We’re- we’re gonna have our own little family!” he said, sounding like he was still in disbelief, pressing his head into Dean’s neck. Dean held him close and squeezed him tightly. “I know- I know, god, I’m gonna have my hands full with you and Ro both,” he joked, kissing the top of his head.

“Your fault, being so virile,” he teased, nudging his head against him with a small laugh. Dean laughed at that and nodded. “Damn right I am.”


End file.
